


Here Goes

by pocketfear13



Series: Kylux Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfear13/pseuds/pocketfear13
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Ren goes to Supreme Leader Snoke for training and punishment. He returns to the Finalizer in less than perfect shape.Fluff, hurt Ren, lots of domestic awkwardness.





	Here Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I went there. I know, I know. Blame my best friend Cayla. Her fault I'm writing this. I'm hooked on this pairing. This will be a series of unrelated one-shots set in the same little 'verse. I've been a Star Wars fan since birth so hopefully I do these lovely characters justice.  
> Hux and Ren are in a relationship already at this point. Kind of a casual thing with feelings starting to force their way in. I may write something from immediately post-Starkiller. We'll see where inspiration takes me. Remember, reviews are life.  
> Enjoy!

Well, Here We Go  
Now We-  
Oh No  
I Know-This Something Is  
Here Goes-  
Here Goes  
Guess So  
It's Starting To  
Who Knows  
Who Knows  
Who Knows Where  
Who Goes There  
Who Knows  
Here Goes  
Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn  
Walking Through Fire Without A Burn  
Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins  
So Here We Go  
'I Should Tell You', RENT

General Armitage Hux was known throughout the galaxy as a man who was fully in control. His demeanor was always calm and cool he rarely-if ever-got flustered or lost his temper even in the most dire of circumstances. He prided himself on that fact, particularly because his.....co-commander (and hells did he hate sharing command of anything) was a trying, quick-tempered, man-child at the best of times.  
The destruction of Starkiller had brought them closer. Closer than he would have predicted or imagined. Apparently receiving near fatal injuries and watching years of your planning and literal blood, sweat, and tears explode could force two men who normally fought like two nexus caught in bag (with more snark and veiled threats) to reach a point where they were both too exhausted and drained to do anything but care about one another. Which lead Hux to his currently position of feeling far less than calm and cool and collected.  
They had dropped Kylo Ren to Snoke nearly three weeks ago to "further his training". Snoke had not been pleased with his apprentice and there had been raw fear in Ren's eyes as he left to see his Master. Hux had tried to be as diplomatic as possible when he spoke to Supreme Leader Snoke, tried to express his concerns that with only a month past since the Starkiller incident Ren's injuries were just beginning to heal and his body was not up to such rigorous activities just yet, but Snoke would hear nothing of it and Ren had told Armitage with no more than a look to shut up before Snoke turned his anger on him. Kylo had nodded his head with a low, "Yes Master Snoke," before the transmission cut and Ren turned his frustration on Hux, tearing off his helmet (apparently he owned more than one of those blasted things) and telling him in no uncertain terms to shut up around Snoke if he wanted to live to see his 35th birthday and just let him absorb the anger because he was far more likely to survive it.  
That was 23 days ago. They had left Ren with Snoke 19 days ago and Hux could feel the anxiety pooling in his stomach getting worse with every day he wasn't on the ship. Currently he was sitting in his quarters, leg bouncing, untouched drink in his hand. Phasma was leaning against the wall, out of uniform, her own glass of Corellian Brandy in her hand, "We pick him up in 6 hours."  
Hux nodded, "I'm aware."  
Phasma ran a hand through her short blonde hair and turned the empty desk chair around so she could sit on it backwards, legs splayed, crossed arms resting loosely over the back, "Snoke won't have gone easy on him. I wonder what shape he'll be in. I don't know anything about force-users myself but you hear rumors. Apparently the knight training is brutal. Barbaric even. Most don't survive it."  
Hux leveled a glare at one of his oldest military friends, "Is this supposed to be helping?"  
Phasma shrugged one shoulder apologetically, "Sorry. Its just rumors anyway. You know how those get blown out of proportion."  
Hux stayed stubbornly silent and glared daggers at the glass he was holding, leg still bouncing with nervous energy. Phasma sighed, "Look Hux. I won't pretend he'll walk back on the ship fine. You know it, I know it. But Snoke won't kill him. Ren is too valuable. Too powerful an asset to throw away right now especially. He's even putting him back on the ship so we can be errand boys and run on wild bantha chases for a map that probably doesn't even have valuable information in it."  
Hux let out a breath of frustration, "I know Snoke won't kill him but he wasn't healed enough to be doing training of any kind and....."  
"And the past month you two got past the sexual tension we were all sick of watching-thank you by the way for making me lose the betting pool-and you're worried about him because you care," Phasma finished for him before draining her glass.  
Hux gave her an icy glare and took a slow deliberate drink, "Watch yourself Captain."  
Phasma stood and turned the chair around to push it back into the desk where it belonged, "Finish your drink and get out on the bridge so you can yell orders at your officers. I'm going to go get in uniform."  
Phasma paused at the door before opening it, "He'll be all right Hux. And if he's not we take him to medical and we figure it out from there."  
Hux sighed before draining his glass and getting to his feet. He had a ship to run.  
Six hours and thirteen minutes later General Hux stood at the entrance to the hanger waiting for Lord Kylo Ren's vessel to dock. Behind him stood Captain Phasma, once again in her full armor, 5 of her best troopers flanking her at perfect attention. Hux tried to suppress his annoyance, punctuality was something he valued highly and was something Ren couldn't care less about. Finally however the black transporter docked and the ramp lowered. Hux pressed down his anxiety firmly and waited as Ren walked down it, followed by four troopers that had accompanied him back. He moved slower and lacked his usual sweeping grace but the knight was standing on his own two feet without assistance which he hoped to be a good sign. General Hux moved forward, "Welcome back Lord Ren."  
Ren approached the group slowly and Hux could see the way he was trying not to favor his right side and hide the persistent tremor in his hands, "General Hux."  
Hux attempted not to frown in irritation, he hated that stupid bucket and it's equally stupid voice modulator, "I shall escort you to your rooms."  
He kept his pace and could hear the quiet, near panting breaths Ren was releasing with every step. Phasma and her troops made it to the start of the living quarters before halting in near perfect symmetry, "General. Lord Ren."  
Hux nodded sharply at her, "Dismissed Captain. If I am needed you can comm me."  
Phasma nodded back and swept back to the deck, troopers following obediently behind. Once he was sure they were out of earshot Hux touched Ren's elbow lightly, "Are you all right?"  
Ren nodded, breath still coming in quiet pants. Hux gave him a look, "I hate that stupid thing. Take it off so I can speak to you properly please."  
Ren gave a quiet breathy chuckle and reached up to release the helmet, the tremor in his hands becoming far more noticeable. Once the helmet was off and Hux could look at him proper his stomach twisted unpleasantly. Ren was grey, eyes heavily bruised and sunken, a fine sheen of sweat on his temples from no doubt exhaustion or pain. Hux pressed his lips together in a thin line, "My quarters are closer. What did he do to you?"  
Ren gave a barely perceptible shake of his head before taking a step, legs nearly giving out from under him. Hux got firm grasp on his arm and helped him down the corridor to where his living quarters were, punching in the code for the door with far more force than was necessary. Once inside he steered him toward the bed when Ren gracefully withstood his legs collapsing on him. Hux took the helmet from his shaking hands and tossed the thing to the corner, "What do you need? Do you need a medical droid?"  
Ren shook his head, still out of breath from exertion, "I'm fine."  
Hux snorted, "Ha."  
Ren smirked, "That was a fake laugh."  
Hux rolled his eyes, "That laugh was totally real, thank you, and you are anything but fine at the moment. What did he do?"  
Ren closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a sigh, "Master Snoke, after reviewing my memories of the battle felt some time in the Depravation Chamber was needed for me."  
Hux felt his brow furrow in mild horror, "I don't think I want to know but what is a depravation chamber?"  
Ren's eyes stayed closed, head still tilted back, "Exactly what it sounds like. The Knights of Ren and previously the Sith used them. It's a chamber underground. You get locked in until you reach the point you need to. No food, no water, no sound, no light. You meditate and when you emerge your connection with the Force is stronger than it had been previously. Honestly 17 days in there is nothing compared to the lengths I was in there when I started my training but my body wasn't quite....healed enough for the strain yet I guess."  
Hux tried to keep the horror he felt from showing on his face, "When....when were you released?"  
"Yesterday. Master Snoke delivered the second half of his punishment after reviewing my mind to see what vision I had while in the chamber."  
Hux stayed silent for a long moment before working up his internal courage to ask, "What was the punishment?"  
Ren smirked dryly and it had zero humor to it, "Master Snoke made it very clear with the Force that I was not to fail him like that again."  
Hux sat heavily on the bed next to him and gave into temptation, pulling Ren to him tightly. He could feel the knight's arms go around his waist, still shaking with exhaustion, "What do you need?"  
Ren's voice was muffled against his shoulder, "Rest. I need to sleep. Food would be wonderful. Water. Or tea."  
Hux let his hand drift up to comb his finger through the thick dark locks of hair, "You're freezing."  
Ren nodded against him, seemingly too exhausted or too comfortable or a mix of the two to raise his head from Hux's shoulder. Armitage let them sit them for a few long moments before he felt Ren's breaths even out from quiet pants to something steadier and slower, "Ren. You can't fall asleep sitting up like this. You need to shower and get into something more comfortable. I want to look at you side. How is it feeling?"  
Ren grunted slowly, "Hurts."  
Hux let him cling for another long moment before nudging him up gently, "Come on. You're going to go shower. I'm going to go get a pair of your pajama bottoms and something for you to eat."  
Ren huffed and lifted his head, allowing Hux to stand first. The dark haired knight slowly rose to his feet with a wince and swayed for a moment before steadying. Hux kept a hand ready behind him for a moment in case his legs gave out but Ren stayed on his feet determinedly. Hux looked him over again, his skin was still pale grey with fatigue with the exception of the slightly less pink scar bisecting his face, his eyes were sunken and deep purple bruises and he looked exhausted and heartbreakingly young. Hux reached up to gently pull him down, kissing him softly before leaning his forehead against his, "Shower. Then food and sleep."  
Ren closed his eyes and nodded, Hux reluctantly letting him go. Once he could hear the shower running Hux swept out the room briskly sending an order to the kitchens for tea and something mild that didn't completely taste terrible on his holopad. Reaching the room Ren had been staying in during his time aboard the Finalizer Hux punched in the officer override code on the door, causing it to slide open. Hux stepped inside slowly, realizing distantly that he had never actually been inside Kylo's room. Before the destruction of Starkiller he had never had cause to and after the development of their relationship Ren left to go back to his quarters or he slept in Hux's. Hux could see why. The room was dark and barren. While Hux never considered himself lavish and hated overabundance, he understood the desire to have a place to be comfortable in at the end of the day. Ren didn't even own a bed, just a hard mat on the floor with a blanket and a pillow that looked sad with how flat it was. There was a small mat in the corner, most likely used for meditation and the closet was only half filled with more of the same black armored getup he normally wore. The top drawer of the dresser had maybe six pairs of linen pants and a few blacks shirts. The drawer under that had two pairs of threadbare but very soft and well worn pajama bottoms. The third drawer held nothing. Hux made a face, "I've heard Jedi deny themselves basic earthly comforts but this is ridiculous!"  
"He's not a Jedi," A little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Ren reminded him. Hux grabbed a pair of the pajama bottoms and punched in a code on the comm link in the wall near the door, "This is General Hux. I need a few droids to come move Lord Ren's things. He will be staying in my quarters for the foreseeable future while he recovers from his training."  
A mechanical voice replied back dutifully, "Roger sir."  
Hux stalked back to his quarters where a small droid was waiting patiently with a steaming pot of tea and what the kitchens claimed to be their version of Endorian chicken soup. Taking the tray and dismissing the droid that beeped pleasantly before rolling away, Hux tossed the pants over one shoulder and punched in his key code, stepping inside the room when the door slid open. Pathetic soft meowing greeted him and Hux smiled as he set the tray down on his desk, sitting down in the chair at it, "Come to deign us with your presence at last Millie, hm?"  
The orange tabby sat in front of the closed 'fresher door and mrrowed unhappily before pawing lightly at it. Hux gave her a look, "Yes, yes, your favorite person in the galaxy has returned. Never mind that I own you, right?"  
Millicent blinked large green eyes at him before mewing louder and pawing at the door again. Hux sighed, "Ren has had a tough few days Mils. Let's give him a little space, hm?"  
The tabby ignored him and continued to wait for the 'fresher door to open, occasionally trying to stick a paw under it. Hux waited until he heard the shower stop before standing, pajama pants still tossed over one shoulder, and picking up Millicent so she wouldn't bolt through the door when he opened it, Hux allowed the door to slid open a crack and knocked softly, "You have food and tea waiting out here for you. I'm leaving the pants on the sink."  
Hux shut the door again and put Millicent down, the cat giving him a dirty look, "Don't look at me like that. You're not going in there while he's showering. I don't like when you do that when I'm showering."  
Millicent meowed at him and stalked haughtily back under his bed. Hux sat back at his desk and flipped through a few reports on his holopad before the 'fresher door opened and Ren walked out, shirtless, damp, and towel drying his hair. Ren all but stumbled to the other desk chair and sat heavily, eyes barely opened. Hux pushed the tray toward him, "You're going to eat that."  
Ren gave it a disdainful look, "I hate space food. It tastes like cardboard and salt."  
Hux rolled his eyes, "It does not. You're just a picky eater."  
Kylo poured some of the tea into a mug, "Forgive me for liking flavor with my food."  
Hux opened his holopad again, "Drink your tea."  
A few minutes of companionable silence passed with Hux sneaking the occasional look to assure Ren was actually eating before the knight spoke, "Don't you have a ship to run and people to scream orders at?"  
Hux gave him a look, "I do not scream orders. I announce them precisely and expect them to be followed. And Admiral Bridges is running the deck. If he can't handle things for the moment then I clearly haven't been doing my job properly."  
Ren finished the last of his tea, leaving half his soup still in the bowl, "I need sleep."  
Hux stood, "You're sleeping here. I saw that pathetic excuse for a room you were staying in. You're hardly in any shape to be sleeping on the ground. I've seen prisoners who have more comfortable arrangements."  
Ren looked too tired to argue the point, "A Jedi doesn't believe in worldly comforts. A Sith believes pain can strength power. A Knight of Ren uses both aspects."  
Hux stepped forward, running his hands gently through Kylo's mess of dark curls, "You're not sleeping on the floor. You're going to sleep in my bed after I take a look at your side."  
The wound was still raw and painful looking, clearly having lost much of the healing progress it had made before Ren was swept off for training. He hissed softly when Hux touched it and Hux murmured an apology before straightening, "Come on. Bed."  
Kylo allowed himself to be gently bullied to the bed and all but fell onto it, burying his face in one of the pillows. Hux sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, content to touch again when a soft head pushed Hux's hand away from Kylo firmly. Hux stared down his cat slightly annoyed. Ever since Ren had first met the beast after Starkiller Millicent had claimed the knight as her favorite. Hux was her everything, unless Ren entered the room and it became a tug of war over the Force-user. Millicent made to climb onto Ren's back and curl up like she often did at night with Hux but he plucked her away before she could put a paw down, "Ah ah. No. You may say hello but you are not climbing on him."  
Millie seemed to understand and wiggled to be put down, purring loudly and bashing her head against Ren's own head and hand, eager for attention. Ren ruefully scratched her behind an ear, "If only you knew how much I utterly despised cats."  
Hux rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "You say that and yet I never see you pushing her away."  
Ren rubbed a hand down Millicent's back, "The only good cat is a dead cat. Except this one. This one isn't half bad."  
Hux reached out and scratched Millicent under the chin, a hint of fond sarcasm in his voice, "You hear that Mils? Lord Kylo Ren likes you. You should be honored."  
Ren grunted, "I never said I liked her. Just that I could stand her."  
Hux raised a single brow and looked down at him, "Evidence points to the contrary, Ren."  
Ren lifted his head and looked with betrayal at his hand that was still petting Millicent with something akin to fondness. Hux withheld his own smile and buried his hand in Kylo's thick mess of dark hair, enjoying the sight of the famed head of the Knights of Ren go boneless and languid with relaxation, tension seeping out of his shoulders as he seemed to sink further into the bed. Hux smirked, "You're a bit like a cat yourself."  
Ren didn't even lift his head from his arms, "Am not."  
Hux stopped petting his hair but kept his hand where it was. Almost subconsciously Ren started moving his head slowly, trying to encourage the soothing motion again. Hux obliged and his smirk grew, "Are too."  
Within a few short minutes Kylo was limp and heavy, completely dead to the world, Millicent curled up happily pressed against his arms. Hux watched him sleep before snapping himself out of his daze and standing. He grabbed one the thick and warm extra blankets from the closet shelf and spread it over Ren's sleeping form, the Force-user not even shifting he was so deep in sleep. Hux gave him a fond look before running a gentle hand over his head and leaving his quarters, turning down the lights as he left.  
Phasma was waiting for him at the end of the hall, helmet tucked firmly under one arm, "How is he?"  
Hux shook his head and kept his voice low, "Sleeping now. This cannot continue. Knowing that this has been happening all this time....his body can't withstand this much. It shouldn't have to withstand this much."  
Phasma kept pace with him and stayed silent, patiently waiting for the general to finish his thoughts. Hux sighed, "Snoke cannot continue this. Ren is one of the most powerful weapons we have at our disposal and breaking down his body again and again makes no sense from a military standpoint."  
Phasma nodded, "I agree. So what do we do?"  
Hux sighed heavier, "I wish I knew."  
Four hours later General Armitage Hux headed back to his room for the end of the cycle, mind still running with thoughts of Snoke and the man most likely still asleep in his bed. Outside Hux's quarters three small droids were waiting, Ren's things piled on top. The one in front gave a long beep and Hux punched in his personal code so the door slid open, "Just put them down by the desk. Ren can figure out where he wants to put everything himself."  
The droids beeped in confirmation and rolled inside, mechanical arms lowering items to the floor and on the desk itself. Millicent sat up with a stretch and hopped down, pawing at the bottom of one of the droids. Once Kylo's meager belongings were down the droids beeped at Hux and rolled toward the door. Hux nodded at them, "That will be all. Thank you."  
Another beep and they rolled out, the door sliding closed behind them. Hux turned around and was met with a pair of barely opened, dark brown sleepy eyes, "Did they wake you?"  
Ren's voice was slurred with the heaviness of someone who was still mostly asleep, "'s fine."  
He blinked a few times before pushing up slowly with a wince as his side pulled and his muscles ached. Hux looked him over with a concerned eye. Ren was still grey, eyes still sunken but the purple color around them had lessened some which was an improvement, "You should eat something and go back to sleep."  
Ren stared at the desk that contained all of his belongings for a long moment, sleep addled brain struggling to catch up, "...........is that my stuff?"  
Hux turned to his closet, pulling off his gloves as he went, "Yes. I told you that you were going to be sleeping here."  
Ren took a moment to process that, "I thought you meant for a nap. Not permanently."  
Hux could feel his cheeks flush and purposely kept his back to Ren, "Well....I assumed....Your quarters were unfit for recovery as it is and considering you slept here previously the past few weeks...."  
He could feel Ren's surprised pleasure bleed into his mind and finally Hux turned. The tips of Ren's ears were flushed as were the tops of his impossibly high cheekbones. He had a soft, almost shocked look in his eyes and the startings of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Hux stared at him for a long moment before clearing his throat embarrassed, "Yes. Well. Can't have you sleeping on a mat on the floor. You can put your things on the other side of the closet. Do you own anything that isn't black?"  
Ren got to his feet with a hiss of pain but stayed steady, not wavering like he had previous, "No."  
Hux rolled his eyes and grabbed his pajamas from one of the drawers before heading into the 'fresher, "I'm going to shower. Order something for dinner for us and then you need to go back to sleep."  
A few hours later saw a few finished dinner plates sat on the desk, the lights in the room dimmed to give the illusion of late evening/early night, a purring Millicent curled up inside on of Kylo Ren's upturned helmets in the open closet. Hux sat on his bed leaned against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, doing paperwork of his holopad while mindlessly petting the dark head sleeping soundly in his lap. Ren had fallen back almost instantly, speaking to how utterly exhausted he must truly be. Hux looked at the dirty dishes sitting on his desk, knowing he should send them to be cleaned before glancing down at the man on his lap with a sigh.  
"I suppose the dishes can wait," He murmured, firmly ignoring the happy twist his stomach did at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Kylo Ren. Hux let out a huff of frustrated breath and scrubbed his hand over his face, "You're making me weak Ren."  
With a sigh of defeat Hux relaxed against the wall and returned to his holopad, hand once again coming back to the head asleep on him, "Let's hope I don't come to regret it."


End file.
